


Dress

by steveharringtonofficial



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 15:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13169712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steveharringtonofficial/pseuds/steveharringtonofficial
Summary: REQUEST: Can you do a Steve Harrington x reader song fic? I really like the song Dress by Taylor Swift and I feel like it could work some how





	Dress

_Our secret moments_

_In your crowded room_

_They’ve got no idea_

_About me and you_

Steve Harrington was your best friend, ever since you met him. It was great at first, having someone always being there for you. But at one point you had a realisation, and your heart ached for him. He ached for you, too - you could tell. The number of times he would walk just a little too close to you in the corridors, or protectively put his arm around you at parties. The two of you never done anything about it, though. You silently accepted it, knowing you both loved each other but wouldn’t admit it to either one.

You decided you would step it up, make him see how much he needs you, how much he wants you. It was the last party of the year and you were going to make it special. You actually went out and bought a new dress, instead of reusing old ones from your closet.

You showed up to the party, knowing that Steve would already be there. You walked through the door, making almost everyone stop and stare at you. But you only cared about one person, who had his eyes locked on you from the drinks table, mouth open slightly in absolute awe.

When everyone returned back to what they were originally doing, you made your way over to Steve, who was still staring at you, following your form all the way over to him.

“[Y/N].” He said, slightly breathless.

You smiled at him, knowing what you were doing to him. “Hey, Steve.”

“You look…” Steve paused to look you up and down, trying not to linger anywhere in particular. “You look amazing.”

 

_Say my name and everything just stops_

_I don’t want you like a best friend_

_Only bought this dress so you could take it off_

You went forward through the rest of the party, drinking just enough to get you buzzed. You and Steve mingled with other people for a while, but eventually, he came back to you, as he always did. He had been drinking but he wasn’t drunk, and while Steve was usually confident, the addition of alcohol made it all the more prominent.

Steve shadowed you for a while, hoping to gain more, if not all, of your attention. He couldn’t take it anymore. He gently pulled you away from who you were talking to, ensuring to allow you to say goodbye and turn your attention to him. His hand was clutching yours tightly, and you could feel the sweat that had formed on his palms.

Your eyes locked on his and you knew what he was trying to communicate. He ached for you, as you ached for him all these years. Your shaking hands steadied in his and you allowed him to pull you along and up the stairs and to an empty room.

 

_All of this silence and patience_

_Pining and anticipation_

_My hands are shaking from holding back from you_

It was dark, but you could see him clearly. His shaky breaths, the movement of his eyes. He needed this just as much as you did. Steve leaned behind you and locked the door.

His fingers ghosted over your arms, up to your shoulders, finally settling on your neck. He kissed you, with absolute need in his movement. You had kissed Steve before, though both of you had refused to acknowledge your drunken actions - until now.

This kiss was different though, awake, more alive. Driven by passion and need and want. It didn’t take long for you to tangle your hands in his hair, pulling him as close as you possibly could, closing the space there had been between you all these years.

You wanted to scream it to the world – “Steve Harrington is mine. He always has been.” But your silent moans and sighs were hidden behind locked doors. The marks left, the dents, they were only to be known by you and Steve. But on further thought, you wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

_There is an indentation_

_In the shape of you_

_Made your mark on me_

_A golden tattoo_


End file.
